


Missed Connections

by Apollo_and_Athena



Series: Wherever we may roam [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_Athena/pseuds/Apollo_and_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity spend some time reading "Missed Connections" on Craigslist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a series of random roadtrip fics. Enjoy!

After some time on the road together, Oliver and Felicity had fallen into a routine. Every Friday evening, they would sit together and read from “Missed Connections” on Craigslist. Felicity liked to do this on her own and was now sharing it with Oliver. Much to her surprise, he actually enjoyed it and would sometimes create his own backstories for the subjects. She, of course, would join in and add onto his story. Whoever clicked the headline, the other person had to read it aloud. They usually read about 6, all from Starling City, before they would wrap it up. It was now Oliver’s turn to choose and he clicked on a headline that read “On my mind for 5 years”.

 _I was in an executive office removing a file from a computer when I heard the elevator chime and the sound of heels coming towards where I was. I wasn’t supposed to be there so I quickly wrapped up what I was doing and hid in the adjacent conference room. You were wearing a white blouse with black polka dots, a skirt, glasses, heels, and your hair was in a ponytail. I couldn’t see what you were doing but hoped that I hadn’t left any clues to alert you of my presence. I watched you look at a picture that was on the desk and comment to yourself that I was ‘kinda cute’ and ‘it’s too bad that you’re dead’. And for the first time in a long time, I laughed. A real, genuine laugh. Odds are that you’re not reading this now but it doesn’t matter. I had to get this off of my chest because it’s one of the biggest regrets I have, not being able to connect with you in that moment._  
Felicity looks up from the article, eyes wide and fighting back tears. 

Oliver begins: He was only in town for that day and his task, for the super-secret government organization he was working for, was to remove a file from that terminal. He never expected to be smitten by someone he never met, let alone talked to.

Felicity: She had recently started working there after graduating from MIT and had noticed that something irregular was happening at that computer. Someone was logged in as the deceased owner. So she had to go and check to make sure it wasn’t some type of breach. But when she got there, she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

A tear slowly descended down Felicity’s cheek and Oliver instinctively wiped it away with his thumb.

O: This chance encounter was enough give him hope that he would be able to overcome his unfortunate circumstances and, if fortunate, come back and find her. 2 years later, he walks into her office with a bullet-riddled laptop and an excuse that he had spent the night coming up with. Of course, when she turned and looked at him, he panicked and completely forgot the excuse he had cooked up. This pattern would repeat itself numerous times and in spite of the fact that the excuses were horrible, she helped him anyway.

F: When she first turned and faced him, it was as if the world faded from existence and it was just the two of them. There was just something about him that put her at ease, she trusted him immediately which is something that never happened for her. Even when he told her those big fat lies, she helped him because, for some reason, she trusted he was a good man. And she always looked forward to helping with whatever he needed, slowly but surely falling in love. Then, he trusted her with his biggest secret of all and she helped save his life.

O: And from that day forward, she became his partner. Helping to accomplish tasks that he didn’t even know were possible. Over the next 2 and a half years, he fought his feelings for her. Never believing that someone as good as her could love someone as horrible as him. He even pushed her away at one point. But after some time, she came back to him.

F: She tried as hard as she could to suppress her feelings towards him, never believing that someone like him would be interested in someone like her. But then she’d get these signals that maybe there was a chance. The lingering looks, gentle caresses, and kind words allowed her to dream of her unthinkable future. Even when he pushed her away, stupidly I might add, she found that she couldn’t love another because she loved him too damn much.

O: Once he, as she put it, removed his head from his ass he asked her to run away with him and she said…

F: Yes!

Oliver pulls an engagement ring from his pocket, never breaking eye contact. 

O: 5 months later, while sitting on a couch with her, reading “Missed Connections”, he asks her to be his partner for life and she says…

Felicity audibly gasps, tears streaming from her eyes, leaps into his lap, hugging him tight and whispers into his ear…

F: Yes!!


End file.
